Dinosaur Ryuzaki
' Rex Raptor' (Dinosaur Ryuzaki in the original Japanese version) is a minor recurring antagonist in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime series About Rex Raptor Rex Raptor plays a deck focusing on Dinosaur-Type monsters, although his mightiest monsters are Dragon-Type. He is the runner up in the regional championship, losing the final round to Weevil Underwood. He is not a cheater like Weevil, but is a jerk all the same. In the manga, Rex Raptor is portrayed as rude, brash and dis-likable but not villainous: in his second appearance, he displays no more hostility towards the protagonists that usual. He is also displayed as a genuinely skilled and dangerous duelist, whose defeats usually demonstrates that the other duelist means business. However, the last seasons of the anime adaptation portrays him as a joke easily dispatched by the villains, and willing to sell his soul to get revenge on Joey. They also portrays him as Weevil's best friend and partner in crime, something much less apparent in the manga. Duelist Kingdom Rex entered Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus's tournament. On the boat, he made it clear that he thought rules were for wimps. He fell in love with Mai Valentine, who dueled him, in which if she won, she would get his room, and if he won, she'd give him a kiss. Mai won and kicked Rex out of his room. Rex later attempted to duel her again as revenge, and she decided that she would if he could defeat Joey Wheeler in a duel. Rex challenged Joey to a duel in which his friends were forbidden from helping him. Joey accepted, and soon faced the wrath of Rex's most powerful monster, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. He eventually made a bet with Joey, staking their rarest cards (Rex's Red Eyes vs. Joey's Time Wizard) on the outcome. Joey defeated him using Time Wizard, taking his Star Chips and Red Eyes, and he was eliminated from the tournament. Battle City Rex entered Battle City, but was eliminated when Espa Roba, a duelist who claims to have psychic powers (but in reality has his brothers tell him what cards are in his opponents' hands), defeated him. He then stayed around to see the outcome of Espa's duel with Joey, while scolding the latter. Waking the Dragons In Season 4, Waking the Dragons, Weevil and Rex attempted to steal Yugi and Joey's rare cards, but were challenged to a duel by Grerimo, who beat them and took their souls. They were released after Yugi defeated Grerimo. Weevil and Rex snuck aboard during Yugi's trip over to Pegasus's Castle in the hopes of finding rare cards, and tried to get an Orichalcos card from Rafael, and became two of Dartz's henchmen after hitchhiking aboard Rafael's helicopter. Rex dueled Joey in a train station as revenge for taking his Red Eyes, and was defeated. His soul was taken by the Orichalcos, and was released when Dartz and the Great Leviathan were defeated. Grand Championship In the first half of Season 5, Grand Championship, Weevil and Rex entered Kaiba's tournament as one duelist, and dueled Zigfried, who easily defeated them with his Valkyries. Dawn of the Duel In the second half of Season 5, Dawn of the Duel, Weevil and Rex stole Yugi's Millennium Items and Egyption God Cards (only going after the latter), but ran into Yami Bakura, who temporarily trapped their souls in the Shadow Realm and returned the cards and items to Yugi. They suffered a lot of the consequences of Zorc ravaging the past, but survived it all. Category:Anime Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Jerks Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Revived Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Summoners Category:Non-Action Category:Thief